tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Erin Shepherd
| aliases = | series = Being Human | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = | status = | born = 1998 Being Human: I'm So Lonesome I Could Die | died = 2013 | 1st appearance = "The Teens, They Are a Changin'" | final appearance = "One Is Silver and the Other Pagan" | actor = Lydia Doesburg }} Erin Shepherd is a fictional werewolf and a recurring character on the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human. Played by actress Lydia Doesburg, she first appeared in the season three episode, "The Teens, They Are a Changin'" Biography Erin Shepherd was the prototypical 15-year-old problem child who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. Armed with little more than a bad attitude, she has been shuffled through the system, relocating from one foster home to another nearly all of her life, eventually ending up in Boston, Massachusetts. According to her DCF case worker, she has been in twenty-seven homes in less than two years. She was kicked out of her last home after stealing three-hundred dollars and smacking her guardian's grandson. One night, Erin was coming home from a party near the railroad tracks when she was attacked and scratched by a werewolf. She admitted herself to Suffolk County Hospital, whereupon she immediately got into an argument with another patient in the waiting room. She told orderly Josh Levison - a former werewolf himself, that she had been scratched by a large, mangy dog. Josh immediately recognized what had actually happened and told his girlfriend, Nora Sargeant (also a werewolf). A DCF case worker came to the hospital with the intent of bringing Erin back home, but Josh and Nora knew that they could not allow her to leave. Nora threatened to make a few notations on Erin's chart, forcing her to stay unless the case worker left her alone. After hours, Josh and Nora discharged Erin from the hospital and brought her back to the brownstone. They told Erin that she had been scratched by a werewolf and that she would now turn into a werewolf herself upon the next full moon. Erin naturally disbelieved them until Josh showed her a video of him transforming inside of a locked storage facility. Nora agreed to nurture Erin through this painful process, insisting that everything would be all right. The following night, they brought her out deep into the woods where Erin changed for the first time. The newborn wolf immediately took to it's predatory instincts and tried to attack Josh, but Nora's wolf tackled her and forced her to become submissive to her maternal Alpha instincts. Being Human: The Teens, They Are a Changin' Erin continued to stay with Josh and Nora for a brief period. Josh admonished her one evening for attempting to consume alchohol when vampire roomate Aidan Waite decided to throw a co-ed fraternity party in the brownstone at 3:00 am. Things grew even more intense when Josh caught Erin making out with Nora's brother, R.J., who was several years her senior. The two men got into a fight over it and Erin told Nora that Josh had started it, which was not exactly the truth. Afterward, Erin disappeared from the house. Being Human: I'm So Lonesome I Could Die A purebred werewolf named Liam McLean discovered her. He decided to use Erin as his instrument of revenge against the remaining vampire population of Boston (whom he rightly blamed for the death of his son, Connor). Liam and Erin conspired to take down Aidan Waite. He brought her back to the brownstone with instructions to poison Aidan's blood supply with her werewolf blood. After doing so, she waited for her opportunity when Aidan was reeling on the floor, sick from her blood. She pounced upon him with a wooden stake, but Aidan kicked her off, slamming her into a bookshelf. Erin fell hard upon her head and lapsed into a coma. Being Human: What's Blood Got to Do With It? She was taken to the hospital where she was placed in the intensive care ward. Nora blamed Aidan for hurting her, refusing to accept the notion that he was acting in self defense. Liam sneaked into the hospital and suffocated Erin with a pillow, believing that her death would galvanize Nora into killing Aidan. Being Human: One Is Silver and the Other Pagan Notes & Trivia * Appearances # Being Human: The Teens, They Are a Changin' # Being Human: I'm So Lonesome I Could Die # Being Human: Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth # Being Human: What's Blood Got to Do With It? # Being Human: One Is Silver and the Other Pagan See also External links References Category:1998/Character births Category:2013/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies